Frenzy Time
by eroriath22
Summary: Naruto has finally snapped and to get back at those who hated him he will eat them one by one. Beta-read by msanimegeek


**A/N: This is my first original story. Warning this story contains Vorarephillia which is the sexual pleasure of eating someone or cooking someone. If this is not your cup of tea please leave the story now. If you are under 17 you shouldn't read this due to excess gore.**

'Hello."- Normal talking

'_what do I do?'_- thought

Naruto had a smile on his face. Now people would wonder why he had a smile on his face, it was quite simple really. He had killed all those who hated him by eating them slowly. Now he is remembering the first pair he ate.

**(Flashback no Jutsu)**

Naruto is sprinting on the rooftop towards the Uchiha compound and he was carrying a bound and unconscious Sakura on his shoulder in a firemen's carry. He got close to the compound and suppressed his chakra and hopped down past the gate and bound her to the tree with ninja wire. He got a paralysis seal ready and snuck into Sasuke's house. He saw the Onyx eyed Emo eating tomato filled rice balls. Naruto saw this and thought, '_Perfect his back is turned making this so much easier.' _He moved quickly behind him and slapped the paralysis tag onto his neck. He then dragged Sasuke's body to a tree across from Sakura and bound him to it with ninja wire.

Naruto then laid out a small pallet of medical tools and picked up a surgical scalpel. Then he walked over to Sasuke and removed the paralysis tag. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I thought you were supposed to be my brother, but you go behind my back and fuck this cheating whore that was my girlfriend!" He yelled pointing the scalpel behind his back at his now ex-girlfriend Sakura. He looks back at Sakura who is whimpering in fright. "Oh don't worry Sakura-**Chan**, you'll get yours soon. Because as I said before this is a promise of a lifetime." The word Chan escaped his lips with venom. While he spoke his pain filled words his eyes flashed red and were leaking tears. They flashed red due to his anger and the tears from the sadness of him about to kill his closest friends, but they pushed him too far this time.

"Because of actions that you decided to do behind my back instead of confronting me about it, you will watch your lover die then you will die." Said the blonde emotional jinchuriki. Naruto then stood up and faced Sasuke. He then proceeded to drag the razor sharp surgical scalpel across Sasuke's waist line slowly. He grinned in sadistic glee when he hears the hiss of pain form Sasuke. Naruto smells his blood and moans in pleasure from the scent. He puts his hand into the surgical cut and grabbed Sasuke's entrails and starts to pull them out and brings the bloody mess to his mouth. He now has a sultry grin on his face then proceeds to eat the entrails in his hand. The taste and smell of Sasuke's blood made a small fire inside of his body turn into a blazing inferno. He moaned at the slightly salty taste in Sasuke's blood and he then ate faster despite Sasuke's groans of pain. Naruto finished eating at least four feet of entrails before getting bored and looked up at the paler then normal shinobi's face and saw the light in his onyx eyes was slowly fading. "Oh no we can't have that, can we now?" He said while grabbing the syringe filled with adrenaline and shoved it into his chest letting it pump throughout the bloodstream.

Naruto saw the dull eyes brighten again and then looked at Sasuke's neck where the wire was biting into it and the blood trickling down the wire. He leaned over and started to lick it up moaning in pleasure as his tongue was cut by the wire and his blood mixed with Sasuke's in his mouth. He pulls away from his neck and grabs the scalpel again this time cutting along the sternum, then cuts a line from right to left above the pectoral muscles on Sasuke's chest. Now he cuts three inches above the navel from left to right, Sasuke's torso now resembling an uppercase I. He pulled the skin aside revealing the white bone of his rib cage underneath. Naruto grabbed the chakra powered bone saw off his pallet and powered it up cutting through Sasuke's sternum. Naruto sat the bloodied tool down and then grabbed a weird contraption called the Finochietto rib spreader (1).

It has two broad, curved-outward blades which are mounted on a ratcheted bar and inserted the blades into the sternum. He twisted the dial and a loud cracking sound was heard. Sasuke screamed his throat hoarse as he felt more pain then when his family died as several of his ribs broke at the same time. His insides were now exposed and Naruto smiled seeing his beating heart and his lungs. Sakura was now vomiting at the gore shown in front of her and she was silently crying seeing Naruto do this to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed the slowly beating heart and ripped it out of Sasuke's chest and smiled seeing the light fading quickly from his eyes. The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto bringing the heart to his mouth and consuming the organ in one bite. As the light left Sasuke's eyes Naruto again grabbed the scalpel and surgically cut off Sasuke's six inch member and placed it on a metal spike. He then channeled the Kyubi's chakra into a one tailed shroud and stretched the clawed right hand at the cadaver of the last Emo Uchiha and it combusted from the hot corrosive chakra.

He then turned to Sakura staring at her with those betrayed crimson eyes. She cries out in fear and remorse as Naruto stalked towards her scalpel in one hand and the metal spike in the other with the Uchiha's member on it slowly cooking from the heat of the chakra. Naruto crouched down in front of the crying and shaking girl. "What's wrong Sakura-**Chan**, Isn't this what you always wanted. Considering you never seemed to love me but allowed my fetish in our relationship." He said spitting the word chan out of his mouth with so much venom it seemed to make Sasori's poison seem tame. What no one knew about Naruto was that he was a Vorarephilliac. He got sexual arousal from physically eating others or cooking them. He raised the Scalpel to her sternum the leaned down next to her ear and said. "I am going to enjoy this and oh try not to scream to loud."

**A/N Please leave reviews and tell me what you think as this is my actual first story. Ja Ne.**


End file.
